


Deal

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Remix Round [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Feels, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Talk about having children, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Black Widow!Sakusa tells his boyfriend Hawkeye!Atsumu about his desire to have a kid...
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Remix Round [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Widow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679468) by hazazel_27. 



> I hope it's fine ;; I thought about that particular thing (the deadline thing) and how that subject would be approached and before I knew it I wanted to write it...
> 
> Sequel to the inspired by fic

Sakusa brought up the subject around a plate of those fries he liked so much and Atsumu almost died choking on his diet coke.

“I’ve been thinking that I want to have a child. Would you be my sperm donor ?”

He coughed for a good five minutes before finally getting his breathing back. He shot a look around the Arby’s but at this hour of the night in the middle of winter, it was understandably quite empty.

“Say what ?”

He really should have known better than to ask him to repeat. Sakusa was hardly affected by things like shame. He briefly wondered if it was how he had always been or something that had come to him, due to his experience as a trans guy.

“Would you give me some of your sperm so that I can fertilise one of my eggs and have a child ?”

“Wait, sorry but could you start again but from the beginning ? What is that all about ? Why so suddenly ?”

The man across him took a deep breath.

“When I transitioned, they asked me if I wanted to freeze some of my eggs so that I could conceive naturally maybe in the future and I agreed and paid for them to be kept, but it’s only for ten years, and I’m gonna run out of time soon. I’ve thought about it recently, and I’m in a good enough place now. I have a lot of money saved, I can easily pay for a surrogate to carry the pregnancy to term.”

He swallowed hard.

“And I know it hasn’t been long since we started dating but when I started thinking about donors you were the first face that popped into my mind. You don’t have to say yes, I know what I’m asking is a lot, and don’t worry it won’t affect our relationship. Although I will still go ahead with the whole baby thing so if that puts you off somehow I guess that’s me telling you that you should leave now because it will soon become a package deal.”

Atsumu would be lying if he said that he had been expecting it. The last statement had made him smile though. A package deal is exactly how he considered Osamu and him.

“Why are you smiling ? Did you even listen to me asshole ?”

“Yeah, yeah, I did. Sorry, I just think it’s cute that you thought to ask me.”

“Wouldn’t it be weirder if I didn’t tell my boyfriend about this ?”

He shrugged.

“I guess. I would be wounded if I learnt later that you didn’t even think about asking me, Omi-Omi. I have plenty of sperm.”

Sakusa made a disgusted face to which Atsumu laughed.

“When do you plan on telling the others ?”

“When it works. There’s no reason to tell them before. They’re incredibly nosy, have no sense of boundaries or personal space. I wouldn’t even tell them at all if we didn’t live in the same building.”

“That’s my boyfriend.”

“So ? What do you say ?”

“Let a man think, Omi-Omi. It might sound stupid but I never though I could have a biological child with my partner since, ya know, gay.”

He nodded, like he had expected as much.

“And the hormones you take makes it impossible for you to conceive, right ?”

He nodded once more.

“Yeah, and if I wanted to carry it, I’d have to get off the hormones.”

He made this adorable nose frown he always did when he found something repulsive but was trying to be subtle about it. Their baby would definitely be the cutest.

He sighed dramatically as he leaned back on his booth.

“Well, I don’t wanna break up and I honestly find the idea of anyone else being the sperm donor repulsive. And you’re in luck, I’ve always wanted a kid. Though, I gotta warn you. There’s a high chance we’ll get twins with my genes.”

Sakusa smiled widely.

“Two for the price of one ? Isn’t that more like a deal ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
